1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine, and more particularly to a sewing machine having a driving mechanism provided for rotating and driving the rotary looper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sewing machines comprise various kinds of needles and/or loopers that are driven by different driving systems or mechanisms such that the operating timing between the needles and/or loopers may not be easily calibrated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sewing machines.